The Emperors Fallen Angels
by Shadow963
Summary: The Fallen Angels are fighting for their independence from the Emperor. Will they fall under the might of the Emperor? Or is his grip weakening on his galactic empire? Please reveiw!:) Chapter 3 in!
1. The Emperors Fallen Angels Chapter 1

The Fallen Angels  
  
In the star filled galaxy there is much war and turmoil were whole races struggle for survival, we are one of them, we are known to the Imperial Guard and Space Marine chapters as the Fallen Angels chapter. We are merely fighting for our freedom from the Emperor for his evil; he will never break us or our beliefs. We will not serve a barely living corpse whom only lives by chemicals being pumped into his veins constantly. It's been rumored this millennia old emperor has been this way so long he has no blood left.  
  
We denounce the Emperor and his so called glory! No matter what he throws at us we will live on free! Mistake us not for we are not Chaos! (The Chaos are Space Marines who chose to defy the emperor and worship the evil gods Korn, Slaneesh, and who knows who else. Mistake them not, for they are evil enveloping whole planets in Chaos and terror) The Chaos is neither friend nor foe to us, for we don't want any more armies against us.  
  
We excel with our Terminators (heavily armored ground troops with the potential to have heavy weapons and good weapons anyway), whom give the Dark Angels Death Wing a run for their money! (A Space Marine Chapter under the emperor consisted of entirely of Terminators, Dreadnoughts and Land Raiders)  
  
Our leader is Commodore Xentra, he now resides in a Dreadnought (A heavily armed and armored walking machine) after his near fatal wound on the opening battle of our liberation; The Imperials sent a large army to retain order, but we resisted their tyranny and took out 69% of their force before they retreated back to the nearest friendly system. We also took many casualties but not nearly as much as they for we where fighting for our life, land and liberty, making us a more potent force than the Emperor would ever have anticipated. Our battle begins here.  
  
Brother Commander Andrael entered the military hospital to report to Brother Commodore Xentra how many more casualties there where. As he entered the hospital it was so quiet it was almost eerie, but the aftershock was over and most of the injured men where asleep with anesthetics flowing through their veins calming the pain. Andrael approached the lead Apothecary and inquired of him if there where anymore casualties. The Apothecary quickly but politely asked for I.D. Security is getting much tighter after we found that mole. Andrael showed him his I.D. The Apothecary quickly but smoothly took off his armored glove and went through the files.  
  
".13 more, Sir. There shouldn't be anymore casualties though; we have the rest of our Brothers in stable condition." The Apothecary reported to Andrael. "Very well, carry on." Andrael replied. "Yes, sir!" The Apothecary said, swiftly putting his glove back on and getting back to duty. "13." He thought, that's not great., every soul is precious. 


	2. The Emperors Fallen Angels Chapter 2

**The Fallen Angels Chapter 2**

Andrael reported to Commodore Xentra. "Ahh, bloody Imperials, I'd personally kick the Emperors withered butt if it wasn't imbedded in his throne." The Commodore said after looking over the report. Andrael grinned at his comment. The commodore always has this way of putting things in a more uplifting and less stressful manner for the men and his comrades. He always could raise morale before a battle to inspire the men.

Andrael feared for the commodore's life when he got news he was injured during the battle, but praise the heavens he survived. If he hadn't we might as consider ourselves executed for heresy, then Andrael returned to the present 

"Sir, we need a navy, our system is in jeopardy without it. We cannot withstand another drop ship attack from those Imperials." Andrael said. 

"Yes, good thought, though I am one step ahead of you." He grinned as he spoke.

Then his face became rigid. Andrael knew the commodore had something imperative to say. "Well, I have given money to the Chaos forces nearest us to send two war ships and one capitol ship with raw materials and everything we may need to build star ports, so we can build up some naval forces. This will be tricky, for the Imperials will have spies in the system no doubt. The Chaos ships will make a fake bombardment, and then we will send our only planetary defense: 3 Thunder-Hawk Gunships. Their mission will be to attack the war ships on testing power so it appears that they are shooting at full force. Then the Chaos ships will activate their holographic projectors to show damage and explosions. One Thunder-Hawk will have engineers to convert the ships to our liking and will scan for probes. The other two will carry troops to "take the ship over." The Chaos will use the escape pods to escape and return to their system." Xentra explained.

"But sir, this seems a bit thin; Thunder-Hawks would have a hard time to disabling two war ships…" 

"Yes, but they will be using the dart and dump method, by getting to their bays ASAP except for the one with engineers that one will be doing "hit and runs" and the other two sneak to the bay." Xentra explained. 

"…you have not explained how we will get the capitol ship though, sir." Andrael said. "Well be patient, be patient I know. The capitol ship will arrive at another quadrant to start bombarding the side of planet where our planetary gun will also be on test mode to shoot at the capitol ship and disable it dead in space where later on we will get to it after the two war ships." Xentra finished his tactical plan and looked toward Andrael if he had any questions. 

"Well, sir why the big plan? Why not just buy them face to face?" Andrael asked confused. 

"Good question. Because if the Imperials get spy footage of that then they can start their propaganda monster to get support of the people and they'd then have more reason to send more forces up our butt… also we will gain more respect from the Imperials. So there for they will be more careful and won't just toss stuff at us all the constantly. This would eventually whittle us down, until we have nothing left." 

"Oh, thank you sir, how soon will this take place?" Andrael asked astonished at how much thought Xentra put into his plan, course this is big because a capitol ship and two war ships is nothing to take lightly. 

"Within 15 minutes." Xentra responded. 

"Fifteen minutes, sir?!? I should've known. You can never wait to get a new toy." Andrael chuckled. 

"Here are my new toys!" Xentra said with a smile and pointed to the radar screen. Andrael saw the blips on the screen he saw the two war ships at quadrant three and the capitol ship at quadrant two. Then Andrael said "Well here is where the deception begins, yes?" Xentra responded with a smile and a nod. 

"Yes, it begins."


	3. The Emperors Fallen Angels Chapter 3

**The Fallen Angels**

**Chapter 3**

**The Engagement**

"The Thunder Hawks have launched and are on route to the gunships." an intelligence officer reported. "Thank you." Xentra replied looking important standing at his commanding station. "Odd..." Xentra muttered to himself. "What sir?" Andrael asked inquisitively. "The Chaos agreed to send the capitol ship after the gunships where taken to ensure that there was no backstab--" Xentra spoke before being thrown to the floor by an impact. The rest of the men diverted their eyes as it is disrespectful to see a commanding officer in a weak or less prestigious position. As soon as Xentra climbed to his feet Andrael said "Well. speak of the Devil, sir." and gave a brief smile. The Commodore replied with a most unhappy "Bah!" Afterwards

loudly demanding "Report, now!" A young man vigorously scrambled to his console and announced "The capitol ship bombarded us and has rendered the planetary cannon useless!" "Bah, I told those Imperial fools not to build the HQ near the darn cannon!" Xentra said outraged. "What is your command, sir?" Andrael said trying to get the commodore back on track and to calm him down. "Arm the silos, then launch the E.M.P. missiles A.S.A.P.! I want that ship and it will tell us what in the name of Terra is going on!" Xentra exclaimed. "Yes sir, arming, sir." "Fifteen minutes until launch, sir." some officer reported. "Fine, how are we doing with the gunships in quadrant 4?" Andrael bolted to the radar console; the man who was there, was knocked unconscious by falling debris and was being checked by a brother apothecary. He paused and checked the screen. "So?" Xentra said impatiently. "It's going as planned..." Andrael said a bit dumbfounded. "I smell something odd at work here..." Xentra said thoughtfully. "I need status on those missiles. How much longer must I wait?" He added rather abruptly. "ETA is 10 more minutes, sir." A ballistics officer replied swiftly. "Fine, le-" Andrael panicked and rudely interrupted Xentra, he ignored the bit of anger he felt due to being cut off and turned to him. "The capitol ship is sending another volley! It's towards us, they've found us, sir!" "Calm down my friend. It'll be fine." Xentra said though not fully believing himself. "Sorry, sir. Should we evacuate, sir?" Andrael asked. "No,... we wouldn't excape the blasts in time. We could possibly withstand the blast in here." Xentra said solumly, with a hint of defeat in his eyes. Andrael knew now the elderly man didn't quite belive that they'd make it and would die in the name of freedom. "We can't launch the missiles the warheads are blocking line of sight." The ballistics officer said. Andrael knew just as well as Xentra that the E.M.P. missiles would do nothing against those warheads as they're not electronic for the most part, they are basicly flying trash cans of death to put it in a more lighthearted way. "They're 34 seconds away, sir." the officer continued. Andrael heard explosions outside, but omitted it so he could concentrate on the moment. "Stand by for impact." Xentra yelled. "Ummm, sir. You really should see this..." Andrael said from his radar console. "What now?" Xentra said a bit on edge as he walked towards the console. "...the missiles are dropping from radar!" Andrael responded. Xentra was obviously baffled. "Run tests on this console." "I did, sir." Andrael said. Still in unbelief Xentra commanded Lutenant Zarin to find out what was happening. "How many left?" Xentra finally said after a moment of silence. "Three, sir." Andrael responded in a brisk manner. Zarin returned bearing good news. "Some of our bretheren are out there shooting at the warheads!" Xentra was overcome with their loyalty, he was thinking of some way to reward them when his train of thought was interupted by the ballistics officer loudly and obviously nervously said "10 seconds left until impact!" Xentra then snapped out of it and issued his commands. "Close the vents, put on your helmits, seal the hatches, and be prepared for the warhead to be chemical!" The Chaos are notorious for using chemical weapons,... if it is them. Xentra wasn't too worried about the Marines outside, because the bunker would take most of the blast and their armor would sustain and more of a blast and their helmits would filter out any possible chemicals. Xentra heard the missiles and the bolters going off outside from the Marines. Then there was the sound of a blast and the ground shook with mighty fury, as every man hit the deck or fell over. Equipments power flickered and much of it fell the the ground. They heard terrified cries outside. Then Xentra heard a creak and a snap above his head and everything went black before he could find what it was...


End file.
